Master of the Cat
by Hiei Dragon Girl
Summary: Shortly after Yugi came back from Egypt, his grandfather was murdered and he was kidnapped. Six years later Yugi comes back but he isn't the same as he was. What happened in those six years Yugi was gone, and is part of his hidden past coming back to him?
1. Master of the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Black Cat.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M Pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, lemon, sho-ai, Dark Fic.

Summary: Shortly after Yugi came back from Egypt, his grandfather was murdered and he was kidnapped. Six years later Yugi comes back but he isn't the same as he was. What happened in those six years Yugi was gone, and is part of his hidden past coming back to him?

YugiDarkAngel: Welcome to my new story "Master of the Cat"

Cain: Your on a roll lately...

YDA: Well, i figure its better to write them out and get them up rather than just let them sit.

Jarick: very good point...

YDA: Anyways, Jarick would you please?

Jarick: Angel dosen't own anything but the plot..

**Chapter 1- Chosen **

The plane landed and the small group got off the plane.

"Welcome home Yugi." Sugoroku said as he gave his grandson a hug.

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi said as he returned the hug.

"Let's get you home my boy." Sugoroku said as he lead Yugi back to the car.

As Yugi and Sugoroku headed back to the game shop they had no idea that these last few hours would be the last time they would be able to see each other again. Late that night as Yugi tried to sleep a single gun shot rang out. Yugi bolted out of his bed and to his grandfathers room. There in a pool of his blood lay Sugoroku.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he ran over to his grandfather.

Unseen behind Yugi was a man dressed in black. That was the last anyone saw of Yugi for a long time. Time passed and the murder of Sugoroku Mutou and the kidnapping of the King of Games goes into the cold case files. Yugi's friends never gave up hope on Yugi and hoped each day that he would return. Unknown to them, their wish was about to come true.

Six years have passed since the murder of Sugoroku Mutou and kidnapping of Yugi Mutou.

Yugi quietly walked into Domino. He looked around as a small smirk graced his lips. Nothing changed in the last six years, well except for Yugi himself. Yugi walked the familiar path to the Kame Game Shop.

"Never though I would see this place again.." Yugi said as he walked up to the door.

When Yugi finally got to the Kame Game shop, he found the hidden key for the door and walked in. Dust covered everything in the shop. It seemed like no one has been in the shop since that night. He carefully walked up to the second floor and into his old room. Everything in his room was also the same as it was when he left it. Yugi figured that Kaiba must have bough the game shop, so it wouldn't be knocked down. Yugi sighed as he headed down the stairs and out of the game shop. Yugi locked the shop back up and head the key again. He started down the street again.

End of Chapter.

YDA: I know its short but its needed for the story.

Cain: You have more planed?

YDA: Always..

Jarick: Go figure...

YDA: *smirks* well please review, and flamers stay away.


	2. A Normal Life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Black Cat

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, lemon, Sho-Ai, Dark, lanuage.

YDA: And welcome to chapter two!

Cain: you must be bored...

YDA: Don't complain or my readers will hunt you down. They don't get this very offten where I update my stories all at once plus they get a new story.

Jarick: Oh come on Angel...you should know by now that Cain doesn't know when to shut his mouth...

Cain: Shut it Jarick!

YDA: *sighs* Guys! disclaimer please?

Cain: Angel owns nothing but the plot!

YDA: Lets get this fic started before they start fighting again...

Chapter 2- A normal life?

Yugi quietly cleaned one of the glasses at his new job, as a bartender. Yugi gazed at his reflection in the glass. Yugi lost the innocence and roundness that his eyes once held long ago. Yugi had also stopped wearing leather a while ago, and picked up a punk/gothic type look.

Today Yugi was wearing his skin tight black tank top with his long sleeved net shirt over it. Yugi had on his favorite pair of trips on. They were outlined in read with chains hanging off and lots of pockets. Yugi wore a spiked collar and spiked bracelet, on each wrist. On each of his index, thumb, and pinky fingers he wore silver rings. Yugi's hair was no longer spiked up but now it was shoulder length and at the moment it was put up in a ponytail that was similar to a samurais' ponytail.

The door opened to the bar, a few steps were heard beofe the sliding of one of the bar stools was heard. Yugi tuned around and a smirked graced his lips.

"Hello Kaiba." Yugi said to the business man.

Kaiba looked up at the bartender and his eyes widened at the person who was starring back at him. Yugi Mutou was the bartender, looking at him with a smirk on his lips.

"Yugi...when did you come back?" Kaiba asked as he stared at the very changed man.

"About three weeks ago. So what are you having?" Yugi asked the CEO.

"Sake.." Kaiba said still in disbelief as he sat down, still amazed that he was talking to Yugi again.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yugi said with a smirk.

"Well, it seems like i am...I can't believe your here.." Kaiba said as he continued to look at Yugi.

"Believe it." Yugi said still smirking as he set down Kaiba's sake.

"So when do you get off?" Kaiba asked.

"As soon as my relief gets here." Yugi said.

"Why don't you let me take you to dinner." Kaiba said looking up from his sake to Yugi.

"Hmmmm...I sence that you won't take no for an answer." Yugi said with an amused look on his face.

"Smart man..." Kaiba said with his smirk.

"Well, I guess i have no choice then." Yugi said with a long fake sigh.

When Yugi's relief finally came, Kaiba paid for his sake and lead Yugi to his car. Kaiba took Yugi to a fancy restaurant where they talked, but never once about what happened to Yugi over the six years that he was gone. When dinner was done they headed back to Kaiba's car only to be stopped by a thief holding a gun.

"Drop all you money rich boy!" The thief yelled.

Just as Kaiba was about to say something Yugi held up his hand and walked in front of Kaiba.

"You need to leave before you get hurt." Yugi said calmly.

"Heh the only person that's getting hurt here is you!" The thief said as he pulled the trigger to his gun.

Before Kaiba knew what happened Yugi had pushed him to the ground. In a flash Yugi was over to the thief and had knocked him out. Yugi walked over to Kaiba and helped him up.

"You should call the police." Yugi said as he kicked the gun a little ways from the thief.

Kaiba simply nodded and called the police. When the thief was safely in a police car, Kaiba finally looked at Yugi.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

"Let's just say...I picked up a few tricks." Yugi said as he got into Kaiba's car.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore out of Yugi, he just nodded and drove Yugi back to his apartment. Yugi quietly thanked him and said he would see him later. Yugi walked in to his apartment and got ready for bed. As Yugi laid down He had no idea that a part of his secret past was heading right into town.

End of chapter

YDA: Well there is chapter 2.

Cain: wow, your really working today aren't you.

YDA: Well i don't have much else to do...I'm thinking of updating child of the forbidden child too...

Jarick: Why not?

YDA: I'll let my readers tell me what they think. please review!


	3. The Stray Comes Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Black Cat.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, lemon, sho-ai, language.

YugiDarkAngel: Welcome to chapter 3 of Master of the Cat

Cain: I think they know that...

YDA:...No comments from you...

Cain: Why not!

Jarick: Cuz we get enough of you all day...

Cain: Meanies...

YDA: Jarick would you mind?

Jarick: Angel owns nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 3- The Stray Comes Home **

Yugi woke up early the next morning after he got a call from Kaiba. Yugi agreed to spend his day off with him, when Kaiba asked. Today Yugi wore his plain black Tripp with the chains hanging off them. He also wore a black button down tank top. On top of all of his normal jewelry, Yugi was wearing silver arm bands on each of his upper arms. Yugi's hair was also up in a samurai pony tail again. As Yugi walked into the down town area of Domino, he spotted Kaiba standing outside of a small cafe.

"Hey there!" Yugi said as he ran up to Kaiba with a smile on his face.

Kaiba gave a small smile as Yugi walked up to him.

"So what would you like to do?" Kaiba asked.

"Why don't we spend some time in town." Yugi suggested.

"That sounds fine to me." Kaiba said as he nodded a little.

Yugi smiled as he strolled though the town with Kaiba. They talked and got to each other on a much deeper level then before. Everything was going great until lunch, when someone unexpected came back into Yugi's life. Yugi and Kaiba were deep in conversation when a shadow fell over Yugi. At first Yugi paid no mind to it until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Yugi! No...it can't be!" The voice said.

Before Yugi could say anything he was tackled to the ground by none other than Train Heartnet.

"Excuse me, but you need to get off him." Kaiba said in an irritated voice as he stood up.

"NO! I won't lose you again!" Train said as his tears ran down his face.

"Train! Man warn us when you take off like that!" A man with green hair and an eye patch over his right eye said running up to them.

"You! Get your friend off of him!" Kaiba yelled.

Sven who was shocked at Train clinging to a complete stranger and also the tall blue eyed brunette glaring down at him. Sven gulped once then ran over to Train and began to pull on him.

"Yugi! I won't let go! Not after I found you again!" Train said holding on to Yugi for dear life.

After ten minutes of pulling on Train, Sven was able to get one hand off Yugi.

"Train! Let go!" Sven said pulling at Train still.

"Yugi! Say something!" Train said.

"Train...how...did you find me?" Yugi finally said.

"I was just lucky was all.." Train said with a smile

"Hold it! You both know each other! You guys have a lot of explaining to do." Sven said looking at the both of them.

"Fine, let's go to my place. Kaiba do you mind?" Yugi asked looking over at the CEO.

"I don't mind but I would like to hear this too." Kaiba said.

Yugi nodded and lead the group back to his place. Once everyone was safely at Yugi' apartment, then all took a seat and waited for Yugi to say something.

"I guess I should start on what happened six years ago, when my grandfather and I got home from the airport. Everything was fine till that night. I was asleep when i heard a single gun shot. I ran to my grandfathers room and found him dead. Before I could even move I was knocked out. When I awoke I found myself in a strange place. I soon found out that i was in a place called chorons. Soon they started to train me as an assassin. IN a few short moths I became one of the best they had. I go my number and a partner. Before you ask its the same as Train's and in the same place. I just cover it with make up. Anyways over the next five years I did what they told me, until a year ago. I faked my death and left my weapon with Train. I moved around for a bit until i came here. " Yugi explained as he wiped the makeup off his chest to show his roman numeral thirteen.

"So that's why Train was so happy to see you..." Sven said.

"Well, we were lovers too. Oh Yugi I still have your sword, here.." Train said as he pulled out a katana he kept hidden and gave it back to Yugi.

Kaiba glared at Train before he spoke up, "Well that's all in the past." He said as he growled at Train.

"But now that I found you again I won't leave your side." Train said as he leaned his head on Yugi's should and ignored Kaiba's remark.

"Train, you and your friends are more than welcome to stay with me." Yugi said with a smile.

"Of course we will thank Yugi!" Train said with a big smile

"Yeah, Thanks a lot. Oh by the way my name is Sven and this is Even." Sven said.

"Hello..its nice to meet you.." Eve said in her quite voice.

"Nice to meet you. This is my friend Seto Kaiba. Just so you know the couch folds out into a bed." Yugi said with a smile still.

Kaiba simply nodded and growled under his breath at the group. He didn't like their appearance in Yugi's life, when Yugi tried to get a normal life again. He wasn't going to let then ruin Yugi's chance of getting his life back. Train smiled at Kaiba and stuck out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you!" Train said as he pulled his hand back a little when Kaiba didn't take it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Sven said to Kaiba looking the CEO up and down.

"Yugi..I better get going..." Kaiba said as he looked over at Yugi.

"Okay, I hope we can get together again soon." Yugi said with a smile.

"I'll call you, and more than likely see you at the bar." Kaiba said before he walked out of Yugi's apartment.

After Kaiba left, Yugi showed the group where they could sleep, then went to his own room and laid on his bed and pick up a book. Yugi was relaxed and very into his book when a knock at the door pulled him away from his book.

"Come in."Yugi said looked up at the door.

Train's head popped in from the other side. Yugi smiled and put down his book.

"Hey Train, what did you need?" Yugi said as Train walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Yugi...I'm so glad that your alive.." Train said as he sat on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, but it was the only way that i knew they wouldn't try and find me." Yugi said as he looked over at Train.

"Please..don't ever do that to me again..." Train said as he leaned on to Yugi.

"I won't." Yugi said as he leaned his head on Train's

Yugi and Train looked up at each other, then Train did something that shocked Yugi. He pulled Yugi closer to him and into a kiss.

End Of Chapter

YDA: And that ends chapter 3!

Cain: O.O what the hell!

Jarick: *laughing* That is great!

Cain: So mean T.T

YDA: Please Review!


End file.
